Episode 133
Siklab is the one hundred thirty-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 18, 2017. Summary Upon leaving Hathoria, LilaSari runs into Aquil. They go to Lireo to inform the others about Hagorn and his large undead army. Hitano goes to the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw and demanded that he be allowed to use it to meet LilaSari in the human world. The bandidos inform him that LilaSari is already in Encantadia, but they do not know where. Alena informs Amihan that Cassiopea said the red moon is a bad omen, but they do not know the specifics. LilaSari and Aquil arrived to inform Amihan of Hagorn's undead army. Amihan, Alena and Danaya teleported to confirm what LilaSari said. Hagorn introduced his undead soldiers to Agane and Gurna. Amihan, Alena and Danaya saw a large army in Hathoria. Hitano asked Cassiopea where LilaSari is. In reply to Cassiopea's question, he said that Hagorn had gone to Balaak, and returned with an undead army. Cassiopea prepares to assist the diwatas, and tells Hitano that LilaSari is in Lireo. Amihan, Alena and Danaya fight some of the undead, but they found out that they cannot be killed. They leave. Cassiopea blocks the advance of Hagorn's undead army. Agane leaves the fighting to the undead. Hagorn calls his undead soldiers "Hadezar." Cassiopea withdraws, after learning that these soldiers cannot be killed. Gurna secretly leaves Hagorn's ranks. Amihan and her sisters return to Lireo. They inform the others about the Hadezars. Alena thinks that only the power of the gems could fight the Hadezars, so only Amihan and Danaya could fight. Amihan tells Lira and Mira to remain in the palace, and orders Muros to close off all entrances to Lireo — doors and windows. Cassiopea says that the red moon is a warning that even the God of Balaak has seemingly joined the war against the diwatas. Cassiopea prays to Emre for help. Hagorn orders the Hadezars to attack Lireo. Gurna goes to Sapiro to warn Pirena that Hagorn would be attacking Lireo with the Hadezar, an army of the undead. Pirena teleports with Gurna, refusing to take Ybrahim with her. Ybrahim orders Dagtum, Kaizan and Mayca to protect Sapiro in his absence, taking Wantuk with him. Imaw orders the damas to make sure that Lira and Mira will not leave the hall. Lira said they had to help, but Mira said they should not disobey the queen's orders. Using their gems, Amihan and Danaya felt the approach of the Hadezars. They use their gems on the Hadezars. Mira and Lira were surrounded by the damas. Alena asked Muros what Adhara's staff could do. Muros said it has the power to vanquish their enemies. Alena teleports away, taking the Lupig with her. Pirena and Gurna see Amihan and Danaya fighting the Hadezars, who just kept on reviving. Pirena was about to help Amihan and Danaya, but Gurna told her she could do nothing about it. Pirena decides to save Mira instead. Alena arrives and knocks out the Hadezars with Lupig. Danaya wonders what could happen if Hagorn's entire Hadezar army attacked. Amihan said it seems to be the end of Lireo. Kahlil asked how his mother and her sisters would be able to know that their gems cannot counter their new enemies. Emre said the Powerful Gem is really potent, if only Cassiopea did not divide it. Kahlil asked if the enemies could be defeated only if the gems are united. Emre said if the sisters could unite, they could defeat the ivtres from Balaak using their gems. Lira plays with the damas by pretending to go; they immediately block her way. Pirena and Gurna arrived. Pirena makes the damas disperse by threatening them with her Water Gem. Pirena wanted to save Mira by taking her away, but Mira said she will not leave and abandon everyone else. Lira apologized for Mira, but said that Pirena is also wrong, for teaching Mira to be selfish. The Hadezars rise once more, so Amihan, Alena and Danaya teleported back to Lireo. Hagorn said no weapon could defeat the Hadezars. Asval confirms this, since they had no breath left to be taken away. Upon returning to Lireo, Amihan informs the others that even their gems are ineffective against the Hadezars. Danaya said the only thing they could do is to negotiate with Hagorn, even though it is apparent that they cannot deny whatever he demands from them. Trivia *Hagorn wears a new armor in this episode. *Amarro is already beside Asval in this episode, but hooded. Technically, this is the first appearance of Amarro. References